fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Podsumowanie I - "Nie wstydź się mówić, że kochasz!"
WSTĘP *Wyświetlają się jakieś klipy: **Jak Joshua dostał kamieniem w głowę, bo grał na gameboy'u. **Holly rysująca na piachu pacyfki i gadająca do ptaków. **Percy żonglujący kokosami, gdy nagle wali Chrisa w głowę. **Phoebe przypadkowo całująca się z Jamiem. OPENING (Kamerka przy jakichś pająkach i kościotrupach w podziemiach zamku. Potem przenosiny na Wzgórze Wstydu. Tam w bryczce jedzie Phoebe z Jamiem. Później kamerka idzie po dróżce, gdzie Alejandro pstryka tym czymś, jak przy kręceniu kolejnej sceny filmowej. Wtedy na nodze wiesza mu się Katniss. Dalej stodoła. Przy niej bliźniaczki, Sienna i Taylor, rzucają się sianem nadziewając je na widły. W środku, na sianku, kima sobie Jacob, podczas gdy Holly rysuje jakieś dziwne symbole po ścianach. Kamerka wyłazi ze stodoły i jedzie do zamku. Po drodze Risu i Patrick ścigają się konno. On ma na nią wgapa i w końcu wpada w drzewo. W przedsionkach zamku Astrid tańczy breaka, ale wali w jakąś rzeźbę i ta rozbija się. Edith patrzy na to z dezaprobatą. Stołówka. Joshua pyka sobie w gameboya. Obok kokosami żongluje Percy i, niestety, trafia jednym z nich w gierkę Joshuy. Ulrich przygląda się temu z pobłażliwym uśmiechem. Sala balowa. Ryan siedząc na trybunach ceremonialnych patrzy z rozmarzeniem w okno, a obok Destin słucha mjuzik. W końcu Ryan obrywa złotą koroną w głowę, Chef ma zaciesza, a Chris celuje fantem w Destina. W końcu wszyscy stoją przed zamkiem, a nad nimi rozwija się bilboard: "Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: 2 Zamczysko Totalnej Porażki".) STUDIO Plik:Tdcaftermath.png Percy: Witamy w Zamczysku Totalnej Porażki Podsumowaniu! Phoebe: Jest to totalnie żalowy program, w którym będziemy rozmawiać o minionych odcinkach... Mogę już iść? Percy: (żongluje kokosami) Ale wpierw powitajmy naszą Lożę VIP-ów! I nie, nie możesz... Phoebe: Pff... Percy: Oto Joshua! Joshua pyka na gameboy'u. Percy: Kolo wziął wyleciał przez swoje zamiłowanie do gier RPG. Obecny status: Hotelos Luzeros. Miejsce: ostatnie z ostatnich. Phoebe: Druga przegrana to Holly. Sojusz z Edith niewiele jej pomógł, gdy działała na nerwy wszystkich swoimi debilnymi, hipisowskimi nawykami. Miejsce: przedostatnie... Holly rysuje sobie pacyfki po ręce. Holly: Pokój wam! Percy: Ta, pokój tobie, Holly. Trzeba przyznać, że ta dziewczyna wpasowała się w klimat Totalnej Porażki jak mało kto. Aż ciary przechodzą! No, ale do rzeczy. Następnym luzerem, który odniósł chyba NAJWIĘKSZĄ porażkę sezonu jest... (perfidny uśmiech) Phoebe skacze oko. Percy specjalnie upuszcza kokosy, które kolejno upadają na jej głowę. Phoebe: Ała! Pogięło cię do reszty?! Małpo ty... jedna ty! Percy: Tak, to jest PHOEBE! (klaszcze) Została wywalona przez swoją "chęć władzy" i tandetne buty. Phoebe: Ej! Percy: Poza tym, wiadomo nie od dziś, że zadurzyła się w Jamiem na ZABÓJ! Holly: Kogo chcesz zabić?! Percy, bracie, nie rób tego! Phoebe: ŻE CO?! Ty tępy neandertalczyku, jak śmiesz! Percy: Ale ja nikogo nie chcę zabić... Phoebe: Argh! Wiesz, że nie o to chodzi, głupku! Holly: Nie wstydź się mówić, że kochaasz! Phoebe: (rumieni się) Ale... ja...! Percy: Co Alejandro? W nim też sie zabujałaś?! Joshua: Ale się rumieni! Percy: O żesz, Josh! Ta wydziedziczona dziedziczka wreszcie skłoniła cię do oderwania się od gry? No nieźle! Blondi, robisz furorę. Phoebe: NIE ZABUJAŁAM SIĘ W NIM. Percy: Ale w Jamiem i owszem. (uśmieszek) Phoebe: W nim też NIE! Holly: Mówisz jedno, myślisz drugie... Daj się ponieść! Niech ciało współgra z duszą. Nagle słychać jakieś "ding". Percy: Oho! To chyba pora na piosenkę! Wszyscy: Hę? Percy: (odbiera telefon, bo mu dzwoni) A. Okej. (odkłada słuchawkę) Najpierw powitajmy naszych milusińskich z poprzednich sezonów! Duncana i Heatheeer! (klaszcze) Duncan i Heather przepychają się w przejściu. Heather: Ja powinnam wejść pierwsza! Jestem dziewczyną. (uśmieszek) Duncan: Wiesz, nie byłbym tego taki pewien... Duncan powalił Heather na ziemię i wszedł pierwszy. Zaśmiał się. Duncan: Siema. Nikt mu nie odpowiada. Cisza. Duncan: Aha, kumam przekaz... Jakaś laska z widowni: Duncan, to zdrajca i GŁUPEK! Jesteś nieczułym idiotą! Jak mogłeś tak zranić Courtney?! Heather: (wchodzi) Właśnie, właśnie! Co z ciebie za małpa. Już nawet ja jestem lepsza... (uśmieszek) Duncan: Odezwała się ta, która za pierwsze miejsce zrzuciła faceta z wulkanu i skazała na liczne poparzenia 3-go stopnia... Heather: Hej. Skąd mogłam wiedzieć, że milion wpadnie do rozpalonej lawy? Poza tym nic nie czuję do tego frajera. Percy: Ekhem... to podsumowanie to niesamowita rzecz. Samo się prowadzi. Phoebe przewraca oczami. Duncan: Taa. (uśmieszek) Poza tym, bądźmy szczerzy, to nie była ta sama szalona dziewczyna, w której się zabujałem. Więc kto kogo tu zdradził? Heather: Nadal Ty Courtney. Jakaś laska: Bezczelność! Że niby to moja wina?! Ty... ty... nieczuły podły... PALANCIE! Duncan: Courtney...? Reflektor na "jakąś laskę z widowni". Była to Courtney. Zapłakana. Heather: No nie. Nawet mnie się zrobiło jej żal. Zróbcie coś. Courtney: Kochałam cię, idioto! Duncan: A ja ciebie! Tylko jak ty mi tu jakieś debilizmy odprawiasz, że niby "kodeks zasad i zakazów w związku z panną C"., no to sorry! Rzygać sie chce na samą myśl... Zmieniłaś się, to poszedłem do lepszej. Courtney: Jak możesz! Heather: Tym razem, WYJĄTKOWO, trzymam stronę Courtney. Skoro już było ci z nią tak źle, to mogłeś albo z nią to względnie kulturalnie obgadać, albo ją rzucić jak buty sprzed miesiąca. A nie zdradzać na oczach milionów telewidzów. Percy: (wychodzi przed kamerkę) No dobra, ale to się nazywa ZAMCZYSKO TP: Podsumowanie, a nie staroć TPWT: Talk-show. No nie? A, Court, skoro już tu jesteś, zapraszamy na scenę. Holly zawiesza się na Heather. Holly: Nie wstydź się mówić, że kochaaasz! Heather: Złaź ze mnie, wariatko! Holly "schodzi" z Heather. Courtney wchodzi na scenę i w ciszy siada gdzieś na kanapie, między Heather a Duncanem. Percy: Ekhm. Phoebe? Phoebe: (wzdycha) No więc. Jak myślicie, kto ma największe szanse na wygranie tego dennego sezonu? Heather: Patrick. Widać, że ma niezłą taktykę. No i nawet rozkochuje w sobie największą wariatkę show... Genialne. Duncan: To ja stawiam na męską niesolidarność i głos na Taylor. Jedyna normalna... Courtney: Nie zgodzę się z przedmówczynią. Patrickowi brak rozumu. Widać, że zadurzył się w Risu. Będzie mu to przeszkadzać. Dlatego głos na... Katniss? Może i jest dziwna, ale przynajmniej ma łeb na karku. Duncan i Heather się śmieją. Duncan: Taa. "Kawaii"! Uważaj, bo ci zwinie Ala sprzed nosa. Chwila... Przecież on cię tylko wykorzystywał! (ironia i perfidny uśmiech) Courtney: Odezwał się! Percy: DOŚĆ! Jeszcze jedno słowo o poprzednim sezonie, a walnie was ogromny młot. Heather: Chwila... Mówisz młot? (porozumiewawcze spojrzenie na Duncana) Ach, przypomina mi się PIERWSZE podsumowanie... No wiecie, to z PTP. Nagle Heather i Duncan odskakują w bok, a Court wali młot. Courtney: Ał... (mdleje) Heather i Duncan przybijają piątkę. Duncan: No to ci się udało, panie Heather! Heh. Heather: Dzięki, panno Duncano. Phoebe: To już jej nie lubisz, a lubisz Duncana? Kobieta zmienną jest... Heather: To, że współczuję tej apodyktycznej sadystce, nie znaczy od razu, że ją lubię. Courtney: (spod rozwalonej kanapy wystawia pięść) Zapamiętam to sobie! Joshua: Może zrobimy krótką przerwę? Muszę na stronę... Percy: OK. No to oglądajcie nas po przerwie w ZTP: Podsumowaniu! Holly: I nie wstydźcie się mówić "kochaaam"! ... PO PRZERWIE Percy: No dobra, skoro jesteśmy już wysiusiani, najedzeni i poskładani... (kamerka na nieco poobijaną Courtney) ...to pora przejść do drugiej części Podsumowania. Czyli listy od fanów! Phoebe: (otwiera jakąś kopertę) Heather098, pisze: "Dlaczego ten sezon jest taki denny i nudny?". Och, no nie wiem. Może to dlatego, że moja własna drużyna wywaliła mnie totalnie bez powodu?! Percy: Nie, to nie to. Zaraz... denny i nudny?! Daj mi to! Wyrywa jej list. Phoebe: Wystarczyło poprosić... Percy: Cicho. "Poza tym, czemu nie ma tu Heather? To ona powinna wygrać, tylko toby uratowało ten Żal TP!"... Zaraz, zaraz... Heather sobie gwiżdże. Percy naciska jakiś guziczek i przyjeżdża robot. Percy: SuperInteligentnyRobociePolicyjny. Masz strasznie długie imię. No ale do rzeczy. Zeskanuj mi to i powiedz, czyje to pismo. Robot: Okej, Percy! Heather: To coś gada?! Duncan: Wiesz, skoro Ty umiesz mówić, to tym bardziej taki robot może. Courtney: Cóż za inteligentna uwaga... (sarkazm) Duncan: (uśmieszek) Dzięki. Courtney: To był SARKAZM... Duncan: Nie, serio jestem wdzięczny... Courtney: Jesteś niemożliwy! Duncan: A ty niemożliwsza! Percy: (je popcorn) No ile można?! Robociku! Speed... Heather: Oni tak codziennie... (przewraca oczami) Holly: (podkłada jej mikrofon) Co masz na myśli? Heather: Helooł! Chodzimy razem do szkoły... Wszyscy: Hę?! Robot: Zeskanowałem plik. Pismo należy do Heather z Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. Nagle robocika skasował wielki młot. Heather: Nieprawda! Phoebe: Pff. Domyśliłam się. Joshua: Kłamiesz. Phoebe: Masz rację. Percy: No dobra, ludziee! Coś tu nudnawo. To teraz pora na... prawda albo... rekin ludojad! Nagle stażyści wnoszą jakieś ogromne "naczynie" z wodą i pływającym w środku rekinem. Nad "naczyniem" jest krzesełko. Joshua: Are you fucking kiddng me? Percy: Nie. To kto się zgłasza na ochotnika? (Courtney podniosła rękę) Courtney? Ale ty nawet nie jesteś dzisiejszym gościem! Courtney: I co z tego? Chcę powiedzieć całą prawdę o Duncanie! Nagle walnął ją młot. Ledwo podnosi się z ziemi. Courtney: A to za co?! Duncan: Za twarz. Courtney dała mu z kolanka w orzeszki. Duncan: Ał! (upadł na ziemię) Holly: Ja chcę! Na nirvanę obiecuję mówić pokojową prawdę i tylko prawdę! Phoebe: No błagam. Prawda jest beznadziejna. Pokój tym bardziej... Nagle wszyscy patrzą sie na Percy'ego. Percy: Ej, co się tak gapicie? Ej, no co wy! Chcecie oberwać kokosem po głowie, czy jak? Nie, NIEE! ... Percy siedzi uwiązany do krzesełka. Percy: Jesteście źliiii. W następnym podsumowaniu czeka was kara! I moja ZEMSTA! Heather: Taa. W następnym i tak nas nie będzie, więc co możesz zrobić? Phoebe: Pytanie 1. Co myślisz o sojuszach? Percy: Ym... tego... są złe? (głupawy uśmieszek) Nagle krzesło się opuściło nieco niżej. Phoebe: ŹLE! Pora na jeden z nieopublikowanych wcześniej materiałów! Mike, klip numer 076! *''Klip:'' Stajnia. Noc. Wszyscy śpią. No, prawie. Percy:' Psst. Jacob. ''Jacob: Czegooo?'' ''Percy: Sojusz?'' ''Jacob: Co "sojusz"?'' ''Percy: Zakładamy sojusz? Wiesz, męska solidarność...'' ''Jacob: Spadaj...'' ''Percy: Ale...'' I oberwał kapciem w łeb. ''Taylor: Ciszej tam! Próbuję się przekimać...'' Phoebe: I co ty na to? Holly: Bracie Percy! Jak mogłeś! Sojusze nie są pokojowe... Są ekkkkstra pokojowe! (pijacki uśmiech) Percy: Yyy... fotomontaż? Phoebe: Jaaasne. I znowu jego krzesełko poszło w dół. Zanurzył się po kostki. Phoebe: A co myślisz o Astrid? Percy: Super dziewczyna... (rozmarzony uśmiech) Phoebe: KŁAMSTWO. Klip nr 63! *''Klip:'' Lasek. Taylor i Percy. ''Taylor: I kogo niby mielibyśmy wywalić z tym sojuszem, co?'' ''Percy: Astrid. Tępa jakaś. Tylko przeszkadza.'' ''Taylor: Mi pasuje. (uśmieszek) ''Pocałował ją w policzek. ''Taylor: Te. Tylko bez takich.'' ''Percy: Jasne, jasne.'' Wszyscy: Och! Krzesełko znów zeszło niżej, ale Percy szybko wyrwał się ze sznurów i zdążył wskoczył na reflektor, nim się całkowicie zanurzyło. Percy: Uff... ja ŻYJĘ! Heather: Taki leszcz i TAKTYKA... Kto by pomyślał? Joshua: Na pewno nie ty. Duncan: Co racja, to racja. Courtney: Kolejny cholerny palant i zdrajca w serii TP! Znowu dostała młotem. Duncan się śmieje. Courtney: Pozwę was! Percy: Heeej? Mógłby mnie ktoś ściągnąć? Wszyscy: Nie. Phoebe: Na cholerę ci to było, głupku? Percy: Urabiałem Taylor, a nominując Astrid, którą KOCHAM, bo jest ABSOLUTNIE CUDOWNA, zdobyłbym jej zaufanie... te dwie niezbyt się lubią. Courtney: Akurat. Percy: Kiedy to prawda! Zresztą, Phoebe nie pokazała materiału do końca. Kamerzysta... Kamerzysta: Ja mam imię! Percy: To tak, jak ja! Załóżmy klub. Ale najpierw, klip 450. Kamerzysta: Pff... *''Klip:'' Kibelek. ''Percy: No dobra, wiem, że to trochę nie fair, że urabiam tak Taylor. Lubię ją, serio, ale to reality-show. Może nie powinienem jej kazać głosować na Astrid? A co, jeśli odpadnie?! Co ja zrobiłem! Nieee, Astrid! Chociaż... może uda mi sie jakoś podmienić głosy? Taak, to świetny plan. Dla ciebie wszystko, skarbuś!'' Heather: Rzyg. Courtney: Staraj się wysławiać bardziej "po ludzku". Chociaż fakt, aż mi niedobrze. Rzyg jak cholera. Feee! Jaka wazelina. Percy: (schodząc z relfektora) Teraz mi wierzycie? Albo, wiem! Niech widzowie odpowiedzą nam na to pytanie! Wiwat. Phoebe: I tak ci nie ufam... Percy: I vice versa. Cóż, czas antenowy nam się kończy. Więc... pora na PIOSENKĘ! Heather&Duncan: O nie... PIOSENKA *''kursywa'' - tekst mówiony *'pogrubienie' - tekst śpiewany '''''Courtney: Duncan to świnia jest A Gwen słońca nie może znieść! Percy': A może by tak o podsumowaniu? '''''Heather: To beznadziejne show. Duncan: Ten raz zgodzę się z nią... Joshua: Nawet w RPG nie można po-graać! Phoebe: Fałszywy jest tu Percy! Percy: I Phoebe, vice versa! Holly: Nie wstydź się mówić, że kochaasz! Percy: Heather, właśnie Miałem spytać wcześniej. Czy nadal Alejandro kochasz tak? Heather: O czym ty, przepraszam, mówisz? Nie kochałam nigdy go! Nie myśl, że śpiewem mnie zgubisz Ja kocham Alejandro. ''(nagle zasłania usta) ''Holly: Tak! Wreszcie przyznała się! Duncan: Jakoś nie dziwi to mnie. Percy: Phoebe! Dobry przykład dała ci Teraz ty przyznaj do miłości Sieeeę! Phoebe': Zamknij się! '''''Holly: Nie bój się mówić, że kochasz... ''Phoebe: Dobra, koniec tej dziecinady! Już, koniec!'' Percy: Zepsułaaaś. Jesteś niedobra. Duncan: Lepsza od tej piosenki. Percy: Dobra. I tak zostały nam... 3 minuty. Minuta na niespodziankę, minuta na "Boli, że ała!" i minutka na napisy końcowe. To do roboty! Heather: Jaką niespodziankę? Phoebe: Spodoba ci się, królowo śniegu. Naciska jakiś guziczek. Nagle do studia wchodzi Alejandro. Alejandro: Hej... Heather: ON?! Percy puka w zegarek. Percy: Czasss. Alejandro: Ty... naprawdę mnie kochasz? Heather: (rumieni się) Co ci znowu odbiło?! Alejandro: (uśmieszek) I znów się rumienisz. Heather: To nic nie znaczy! Alejandro do niej podchodzi. Alejandro: Dla mnie wszystko... Całuje ją. Ona mu ulega. Widownia: Oooch! Courtney pokazuje "rzygi". Heather: (po pocałunku) Ale nie myśl sobie za dużo. Alejandro: Ależ oczywiście, moja bella. To zostaniesz moją fidanzata? Heather: Że czym?! Alejandro: Moją... miłością. Heather: (po chwili) Niech ci będzie... Alejandro: Jesteś piękna, gdy mi ulegasz. Heather: Jasne, jasne... Alejandro: Jesteś piękna, gdy mi potakujesz... Percy: No dobra! Czas przerwać tę farsę... Pora naaa... "Boli, że ała!" BOLI, ŻE AŁA! *Odcinek 1: Risu potyka się wychodząc z łódki i upada na twarz. Jacob jej nie zauważa i się po niej przechodzi... *Odcinek 1: Chris dostaje butelką w głowę, a zaraz potem kokosem. *Odcinek 2: Katniss wskakując przez okiennicę trafia w ścianę. *Odcinek 2: Chris obrywa hakiem w głowę od Phoebe. *Odcinek 3: Holly wylewając wodę z wiadra na ogień, przez przypadek rzuciła wiadrem i trafiła w Edith. *Odcinek 3: Upadek Patricka z warkocza Edith. *Odcinek 5: Smok upada na Jamie'ego, Taylor i Jacoba. ZAKOŃCZENIE Wszyscy siedzą na swoich miejscach, Heather na kolankach Alejandro... Percy: To już wszystko na dziś! Phoebe: Oglądajcie nas za tydzień w totalnie żalowym ZTP... Wszyscy: PODSUMOWANIU! Kategoria:Odcinki Zamczyska Totalnej Porażki